


Isn't It Normally The Maid of Honor and The Best Man?

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Dave Strider, F/M, Humanstuck, Top Jade Harley, Trans Female Character, Trans Jade Harley, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: Rose is getting married and John of course, as her maid of honor/best man (they haven't really decided on that yet) is going to throw the best bachelorette party for his best friend of course. Obviously he decides to go with the stereotypical bringing them to to a strip club.This of course also happens to be the first time that Jade, John's cousin, and Dave, Rose's brother meet. With Dave, who works at the strip club that they go to, half-naked.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 9





	Isn't It Normally The Maid of Honor and The Best Man?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this mainly because of the fact that I like JadeDave and I love Trans Jade so I wanted to combine them as I hadn't seen anyone else do it. So I did. Not very well but I did it anyway.   
> I am going to warn you I am a cis girl and I did use male terms for Jade's genitals so if that bothers you then you should obviously not read this.

“So what day would work for you for your bachelorette party?” John asked, pulling out his phone, most likely to write down whatever day and time Rose said. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You only get married once, hopefully, and I, as your whatever the hell I am, am not going to pass up the one day that I can do something this fucking ridiculous. Now tell me what day you want it on.” John said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, as I know you, you have to know that I would ask what the hell you mean,” Rose asked John. 

“That’s still not a date or time Rosey,” John said in a sing-song voice. 

Rose rolled her eyes, “First, I’m pretty sure that I told you not to tell call me that. Second, this is something that I would have to discuss with Kanaya.” 

“Come on Rose. This isn’t something that you discuss with your future wife.” John joked. 

Rose rolled her eyes again. “Well as planning a wedding takes a lot of work, I kind of do. I don’t know when she’s going to want to go dress shopping.” 

“It’s like this is your first wedding introduction. You’re not supposed to see each other’s outfits before the actual wedding,” John said. This time it was John’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“That’s just a dumb tradition. Seeing my wife in her wedding dress doesn’t make it so that we’re going to not work out or whatever the bad superstition is. It’s dumb.” Rose said. 

“So what? You don’t have to worry about the dress. Karkat’s got kind of got that. Plus I don’t think you're future wife, who is an actual fashion designer, needs your help picking out a dress.” John said. 

“It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t need my help. Maybe she just wants me to be there to make sure of something?” Rose asked, kind of fishing at this point. John raised an eyebrow, seeing through her. 

“Like I said. She is an actual fashion designer and a well-known one at that. I don’t think she needs your help. Plus, no offense to you of course, but you are not the best with fashion.” John said. 

“How would you know, you’re not good with fashion either? Rose asked. 

“I don’t need to be good at fashion to know that you have not had the best track record with it either. Someone with bad fashion can spot another person with bad fashion.” John said. 

“So I’m not allowed to help my future wife pick out a dress because of some dumb tradition that, and might I add, is dumb?”

“I’m glad that you’re now getting the hang of it,” John said patting her on the shoulder. “Now I’m going to let you talk to Kanaya about it, because I’m nice, but to make sure that you actually do, I will be telling Kanaya about it all so you have to talk to her about it,” John said nodding to himself. 

Rose groaned, place face planting into the table. “I hope you're not planning on doing anything too wild.”

“Oh don’t worry, I already know what we’re going to do. I talked it over with Dave and we figured out the best place to hold you're bachelorette party.” John said with a smirk, scaring Rose. 

“Really John? A strip club?” Rose asked the moment that they took off the blindfold they had kept on for the entire ride here. John shrugged. 

It’s a classic what can I say?” John said shrugging. “Plus I had an in.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Rose said, “I shouldn’t have trusted you’re dumb smirk. Something always happens that I know I’m not going to like when you bring out that dumb smirk.” Rose looked around, before realizing that both Dave and Roxy were missing. 

“Where is Dave?” She asked, looking around for her brother. 

“Do you not know yet?” John raised an eyebrow, confused. 

Rose was about to ask more when a voice came from behind her, “My guests.” She turned around, surprised to see Dave half-naked, holding his arms out. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked, very confused. Dave shrugged. 

“Sorry about not telling you. I was going to tell you and then John got the idea and I figured I’d surprise you.” Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Well, at least you didn’t drop out of high school to become a stripper I guess,” Rose said rolling her eyes. She looked over to where Jade was looking at Dave with an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Jade. I wish the two of you had at least meet when he was wearing clothes but Jade, this is my half brother Dave.” Rose said motioning over to where Dave was, “Dave this is Jade.” 

“Time to meet you,” Dave said, having to look up at Jade, holding out a hand. 

Jade had to shake herself before taking his hand, “Same.” 

John and Rose looked at each other, already knowing what was happening. “See I told you they’d get along.” 

“Oh, they are really getting along,” Rose said, laughing to herself. The other two weren’t listening to them, busy talking about to each other. 

“Maybe it was a good thing they meet while Dave’s half-naked,” John said, making Rose laugh harder. She tried keeping in her laughter, not wanting the two to realize they were talking about them but she couldn’t help it. 

“What are you guys laughing about?” Dave asked, turning around and putting his hands on his hips. 

“Oh, nothing brother dear. Nothing at all.” Rose said, her laughter instantly dying away and he gave her brother a smile and waving him off. 

“That definitely means that it was something,” Dave said turning back to Jade, hearing the giggles of his sister behind him. 

“Eh, it’s probably no big deal. Johns always like that and it normally spreads.” Jade said, her hands going to her pockets. 

“How long have you known John?” Dave asked as this was the first time they had met.

“Almost my whole life. We’re cousins.” Jade said shrugging. Dave was about to answer before remembering that as much as he’d like to stay and talk with Jade, he was still on shift. He couldn't really stay here forever. 

“Sorry, but I’ve got to finish up. Maybe we can talk more after my shift?” Dave asked, stunning Jade. Instead of waiting for her to answer, Dave grabbed her hand along with a pen, writing his number down onto her hand. “I’ve got like an hour left so I’ll talk to you them?” He asked, leaving before she could answer. 

“Damn Jade. Only been here for a few minutes and you’re already getting the strippers number.” John said, jokingly putting his arm around Jade's shoulder. Jade rolled her eyes, shoving his arm off. 

“Shut up,” Jade said, her face going bright red. Rose and John made eye contact before bursting into laughter. Jade went a brighter red.

“Come on, we’ve got to give Rose the best bachelorette party,” John said dragging Jade off. 

Dave, on the other hand, was halfway across the building, trying to find Karkat, who would understand his dilemma. When he eventually found Karkat, he was at a table, giving his best fake smile. He wasn’t someone who smiled much in his every day but god damn could he fake a smile even if the customers were. 

Dave waited awkwardly on the side waiting for him to finish up whatever the hell he was doing. Once Karkat finished at the table Dave grabbed him by the arm. He pulled him to the side, away from where anyone would see and care that they weren't doing their job.

Dave was quiet for a moment, Karkat crossing his arms. Karkat was about to get after the other to get it out, something that he was good at before Dave spoke.

“So John and crew have arrived,” Dave said after a moment. Karkat raised an eyebrow, knowing that wasn’t all that he wasn’t wanted to say. 

“Okay,” Karkat said, hoping that the other would finally get it out if he prompted him. 

Dave was quiet for a moment before saying, “Why didn’t you tell me John had a hot as hell cousin?” 

“I’m assuming you mean Jade?” Karkat said, uncrossing his arms, putting his hands on his hips. “Maybe I didn’t tell you that she was hot because of one thing two things you seem to be forgetting. One, I’m gay, not bi or anything, and two, I’m dating her cousin. I’m not really paying attention to how she hot she is.” 

“You still could have told me. I embarrassed myself in front of her.” Dave said. 

Karkat rolled his eyes, “I think you missed the point. I’m dating her cousin, I wasn’t paying attention to how hot she was or was not. I didn't notice that my boyfriend's female cousin was hot let alone feel the need to mention it to you..” 

Dave was about to say something more before Karkat pushed past him. “Now that we’re done with this ridiculous conversation, I’m going to get going now. I’ve got a got job to do and a boyfriend and crew to find.” 

And with that Karkat pushed past the crowd, going off to find John and crew, as Dave had coined them. 

Dave sighed to himself going in the opposite direction. His shift was about to end anyway. It was why he and John had chosen the time they did. They had talked over all the details and they figured the time when he and Karkat were both about to get off would be the best time to hold the party. 

He thought back to Jade and mentally facepalmed at himself. He couldn’t believe how much he had embarrassed himself. He didn’t even know if she liked guys at all let alone him. But they had been getting along so well so he figured he’d take a chance. 

Now that he was thinking about it, he regretted it all. There was no way that she likes him. As the internet always said, LGBT+ always attracted each other without knowing it. And looking at his friend group, he was pretty sure that it was true. Rose, himself, Karkat, even John eventually caved and admitted to himself and everyone else that he wasn’t straight. 

He’d tried to tell them all that he was straight for years before realizing that all of the rest of them were. That meant that he most likely wasn't either. 

There was no way that Jade was into guys. 

“Hi there Jade,” Karkat said when he walked over. Jade gave him a courtesy nod. Karkat wasn’t lying that when he said that he didn’t notice that Jade was hot, he had John and didn’t feel the need for more. But it also wasn’t just the fact that he was dating John, it was also the fact that they didn’t get along that much. Jade was more of his boyfriend's cousin and Karkat was pretty sure he was just her cousin’s boyfriend to her as well. And he wasn’t really hurt by it. 

“So Dave and Jade have finally met?” Karkat asked, turning to his boyfriend. 

“So Dave found you?” John asked after a greeting of a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah, and he got after me for not telling him that you had a hot cousin,” Karkat said, rolling his eyes. John laughed. 

“They really got along. Part of me thinks it sucks that he was only introduced them now but who knows maybe meeting Dave half-naked warmed him up to her.” John said making Rose, who was behind him, crack up again. Karkat on the other hand just rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a child.” 

“I’d hope not. Because that would be bad for you.” John said, winking the other. Karkat just rolled his eyes again at him. 

“That was a dumb joke.” 

“Yes, it was. Do I regret it though is the question? And the answer to that is no.” John said, grinning at the other. Karkat glared at him, raising an eyebrow. “Damn tough crowd.” 

Dave finished up his shift as fast as possible going to get dressed into what he had plan brought for this. It honestly wasn’t an upgrade or anything. It was kind of just his uniform but a little more modest. Instead of his normal shorts and no shirt, it was a crop top sweater and jeans.

Karkat on the other hand, who walked in shortly after him, dressed in exactly what he wore every day that he wasn’t here, his turtleneck and his sweatpants. Not everyone was an attention whore. Karkat was just here to pay for college, even if he didn't need it. John was rich enough to pay for that. But no, Karkat was too proud for that. 

Dave walked out first. 

“So, are you going to talk to Dave after his shift ends?” John asked, coming to sit next to Jade, winking at her. Jade crossed her arms, looking at the ground next to her. 

“It’s not that I don’t think he’s attractive it's just,” She paused, not wanting to bring up one of her biggest insecurities. She didn’t share it much with others, feeling like it was unnecessary most of the time, but this was different. 

“Look, Jade, I know you don’t talk about it at all but I’m here to tell you one thing about Dave. He will not care about the fact that you may not have always gone by Jade and have a dick in your pants.” John said, figuring now was not the time to beat around the subject. 

Jade flushed, rolling her eyes. “You have no subtly.” She said, the tension coming from her shoulders, “Are you sure though?” 

“Jade, I wish that I couldn’t tell you that he's slept with Trans girls before because of the fact that I know too much about his sex life, but I can. This is really the only time that the fact that he has no shame comes in handy.” John said. “But I can assure you that he doesn’t give a shit.” 

John looked around, knowing that Dave and Karkat should be coming back anytime now. When he finally spotted Dave talking with Rose, he made Jade stand up with a questioning look on her face. Then he pushed her into Dave saying, “good luck!” after her. 

Dave was very confused and shocked when he felt someone bump into him turning to look at who it was stopping when he noticed it was Jade. He looked behind her to see John giving him a thumbs up before talking with Karkat who had just shown up. 

“Hey,” Jade said after standing up straight and glaring back at John who just shrugged. Dave laughed lightly, used to John's antics by now. 

“I’m sorry that he forced you over here,” Dave said, shuffling his feet. 

“Not that big of a deal. Would have preferred to come over here of my own volition but hey, who knows if I would have done that anyway.” Jade said shrugging and laughing awkwardly. 

“Understandable. At least you aren’t one of the creeps who think I’m easy because I happen to work at a strip club. I’m easy because I like sex.” Dave said making Jade laugh. 

“See, they're getting along so well,” John said to Rose when she walked over, looking right at Dave and Jade who were talking and laughing together. 

“I didn’t say that I thought they wouldn’t get along. I just never got around to introducing them.” Rose said shrugging. 

“How have you never introduced one of your best friends and your brother?” John asked, confused. “I introduced you to Jade a few months after we meet.” 

“And I imagine that if she hadn’t been coming to live with you and your dad so that she could get proper human interaction, you wouldn’t have as soon as you did,” Rose said in her own defense. 

“Well, now that they’ve met, they are clearly enjoying each other's company,” John said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh definitely, I’m just waiting for them to need to “leave early”,” Rose said, making quotation with her hands. John laughed at that. 

“Same. But you never know, I might have to push them to do that as well.” John said shrugging. Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“How the hell are you going to do that dumbass?” Karkat, who both of them had kind of forgot was still there asked, his arms crossed. 

“I haven’t decided yet. But don’t worry I’ll come up with something.” John said nodding. 

“Or you could always not force it and just let them make the desitions. They are adults.” Karkat said, giving the other a pointed stare. 

“Yes, I could. But that wouldn't be as fun now would it.” John said, staring back, “Plus I don’t want this to be for everyone else how it was with us but this time it would be me on the side watching them dance around each other. Because knowing Jade, that is what would happen. And I don't want to go through that.” 

“Well, have you thought about the fact that their relationship, wither it's going to happen or not, has nothing to do with you?” Karkat asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, I have. But I’ve also decided that I don’t care if it technically has nothing to do with me. I’m going to insert myself into the situation. Then when they do get together, I can also brag that I’m the reason they are together. “ John said. Karkat rolled his eyes, figuring there was no way to stop what was coming so he just ignored it. He tried at least. Then when Dave said anything he could say that he tried to tell John not to. 

A few hours later, John was getting done with all of this. He was most people in their group's ride so he mostly had to stay because it was his car. Roxy had told him that if he wanted to get drunk he could as no matter what, she would at least not be drinking. Or at least she hoped, being a recovering alcoholic and all, which she had gone through with but John stayed sober anyway, not really feeling the need to. 

Rose, on the other hand, was super drunk at this point. While she was also a recovering alcoholic, she had a bit of a different viewpoint. Hers was mainly that she was allowed to right now because she was getting married soon so this would be one of her last chances. 

John and Roxy both had tried to stop her but she really wouldn’t listen. So they gave up, figuring that it was between her and Kanaya what she was doing. 

“I’m going to take our very drunk future bride home along with Karkat and Roxy, both of whom are very sober,” John said. Jade was about to ask about herself before John continued, “Sorry I can’t take you home as well, but Dave should be able to right Dave.” 

He should have known. Dave had a feeling that John was going to try to do something like this. With the look that John was giving him, he was right in the end. He sighed. 

“Yeah of course,” Dave said, and before he could say anything more John ran off after Rose who was trying to buy another drink. 

“No no no no ROse. Come on, really.” John said, waving to the two before quickly heading out him and Roxy dragging Rose with Karkat following behind. 

Jade and Dave looked on as John and Roxy dragged Rose out to John’s car outside. They then sat in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say. Eventually not having any idea of what to else to do or say to each other, they instead walked out, walking to Dave's car. Without the rest, they didn't have much else to do alone. 

They sat in silence as Dave drove them. He didn’t drive much, instead choosing to walk everywhere but it wasn’t always the best to be walking home after work as it was pretty dark outside normally. So instead he normally just drove to and from work, not wanting to risk it. When it came to things like this, it was good though. Jade had put her address into his GPS and it was rather far away. He was glad that he normally had his music turned up rather loud as he didn’t really like the silence and that was really what he was getting sitting here with Jade. 

Jade sat there for a moment as they sat in the parking lot of Jades apartment complex, both of them silent, neither know what to say. 

After a moment, Jade spoke up, saying, “You want to come in?” 

Dave nodded, and the next thing that Dave knew, he was being shoved against the others door, Jade kissing the other. Dave moaned, defiantly not having expected this. He knew what he was getting himself into of course when Jade invited him into her apartment of course. it was pretty obvious. 

But he hadn’t expected her to be this dominant although he really didn’t mind. Quite the opposite. It wasn’t that often that you came across women who was dominate with men. And of course, if she was, it wasn't like she was going to show him. 

He grasped the other's face, his hands moving back to grab at the other's hair. Jade's hands which were slightly high up on her above his waist, tightened. Dave raised his upper body trying to chase more contact from Jade her. 

Jade pulled back to which Dave raised an eyebrow having thought that everything was going fine but clearly Jade was nervous about something and she was probably about to tell him something. Something that she thought was something that she should pull away from him over. 

“What’s up?” Dave asked, rising raising an eyebrow. Jade bit her lip, looking away from him, taking a deep breath. 

“Look, I’ll understand if this changes how you feel about having sex with me, you don’t have to worry.” Jade said biting her lip once more taking in one more breath before saying, “I’m trans.” 

Dave paused for a moment, not having expected that “Okay. Cool.” Dave said, really not knowing what else to say. It obviously wasn’t that he wasn't okay with it or anything it was just that he was really bad with words without planing them out before hand. It was why he kept out of free style rap and just stuck with coming up with rap songs and over-analyzing what he wrote before hand. 

“You’re okay with it?” Jade asked, more of just confirming it than anything. 

“Yeah. Have you ever gotten someone who suddenly didn’t want to get have sex with you or something because of that?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow. Jade looked away from him, giving Dave all the answers he needed. “Well, they’re dumb clearly. Not only are you an attractive lady, from the few hours that I’ve know you you’re a pretty good fuckin person. Who the fuck wouldn't want to date you?” Dave asked getting mad. “Unless of course they’re not attracted to girls in which case that’s a little different.” 

Jade laughed, all of the tension leaving the situation. Dave smiled up at Jade, who was quite a bit taller than him. It must have run in the family as John was rather tall as well. He’d never seen either of the two’s grandparents or anything but he wouldn’t be surprised if they were tall as well. 

The two resumed making out, Dave moving his hands down to rest at on the other's upper arms, moaning as Jade pushed him harder against the door. 

Jade's hands moved down as well to grasp at the other's ass. It was clear to her how submissive Dave was just as they were making out the last few minutes. Not something you find every day. 

She then pulled away, Dave whining slightly, leaning forward, chasing the other's lips. “You want to head to my bedroom?” She asked, Dave nodding enthusiastically jumped up to wrap his legs around the other's waist. Jade’s eyes widened, glad for her quick reflexes as she caught the others thighs in her hands. 

“You could have just said yes.” She said, to which Dave laughed. 

“Carry me?” He asked, pouting slightly. 

“You should be glad that you’re cute,” Jade said, moving one arm to hold him up by itself, bopping the other on the nose. 

“I’ve known that for years. I use literally use it to my advantage.” Dave said, winking. 

“People told you you were cute too often as a kid and it boosted your ego and now you work at a strip club, got it,” Jade said, carrying the other to her bedroom. 

“I’m glad that you understand.” He said closing his eyes and nodding surely. 

Once they got to Jade's bedroom, she practically threw Dave onto her bed, pinning him down by her waist, resuming to kiss make out with him. Dave wrapped his arms around the other's neck, trying to press their chests together, wanting more and more contact. 

They only separated their mouths when they had to pull their shirts over their heads, pressing their lips together once more as quickly as possible. Dave pulled her down, wanting more contact, it almost seemed to never be enough. Or at least wouldn't be enough until he got her into him. 

Jade slid her hands down the others back, stopping us just above his ass. Dave moaned, wanting to drag her hands down to where he needed her most but couldn’t bring himself to take his arms from around her neck. 

Eventually though jade reached over to her bedside table, opening up one of the drawers. Dave couldn’t see what she pulled out but he didn’t really care, focused fully on kissing Jade. 

Jade started to pull down Dave's pants, making him have to raise his hips so she could properly take pull down the other's pants and boxers. Dave didn't really pay attention, his body mainly working off of memory, not really thinking about whatever he was doing. 

He jumped slightly as he felt something cold come in contact with his hole. “Relax,” Jade said her voice low in his ear. Dave bit his lip, relaxing as best as possible. Jade smiled ar him, saying in his ear, “Good boy.” 

Dave felt a shiver roll down his back, not having. He had thought that he knew everything that he was into by now but apparently there was more to him than he originally thought. 

“Into that are you?” Jade asked, coming up more, surprised for a moment. Dave looked away, his face flushed a bright red like almost everything that he wore. He nodded, bringing a hand up to his mouth as Jade finally inserted a finger into him. 

Jade slowly eased in, having to wait every once and a while for the other to relax. Eventually, though she got to the point where she was roughly thrusting three fingers in him. 

At this point Dave was giving up on trying to keep his moans in, moaning loudly and wondering if Jade would be getting noise complaints because of this. He smirked at this before he felt the other's fingers leave him. 

He whined before stopping only because he was very confused as Jade got up. It all made sense though when Jade started to pull down her skirt, her underwear following it. Dave bit his lip not looking away, feeling odd for watching the other undress. It was odd as he worked at a place where he watched others get naked and even undressed in front of others himself sometimes. But it felt odd to watch her undress like he was breaking some kind of unspoken rule. 

Eventually though Jade walked over back over, hovering over him, using one hand to keep herself above him and the other reaching down to grasp at her dick, putting it at the other's entrance. Dave moaned, looking up and away from where he could see the other enter entering him, bracing himself. Jade slowly eased herself in, groaning as she bottomed out inside of him. 

She gave the other a moment to adjust as Dave reached up with one hand and grasped at her arm, both of which trapping his head. Dave closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being so full. He was a size queen what could he say? After a few moments, he opened his eyes s giving her arm a light squeeze to show that he was ready. 

Jade nodded, mostly to herself, before slowly pulling out until only the tip was left inside. She then paused for a moment before thrusting back in. Dave moaned as she then continued that, going a bit too slow for his particular fancy. 

But when he went to open his mouth to say something all that came out was a moan as she thrust right against his prostate. She continued to hit it now that she had found it. She smirked, slowly speeding herself up until eventually, she was brutally hitting his prostate every time that she thrust in. 

She eventually moved her hands down to Dave's hips, sitting herself up straighter and bringing Dave’s hips up with her. Dave moved his hands from where they had been grasping at her forearms instead of moving them to grasp at the bed below him as Jade continued to pound into him relentlessly. 

He arched his back as Jade reached down to stroke Dave’s dick making him moan louder, thrusting up to try and get friction. But he also thrust down, trying to get more of Jade inside of him. He had seen her dick before she actually entered him. He knew she wasn’t putting it all in. 

“Cum for me,” Jade said, leaning down to whisper huskily into his ear. With tose those words in his ear he thrust up once more, cumming all over his chest. 

Jade speed up, thrusting once more as deep as she could before cumming inside of Dave. She then realized what she had done freaking out a little. “Of my goodness I’m sorry. I didn’t ask before I” Dave brushed her off. 

“It’s very much okay. I would have made some kind of protest if I didn’t want you to.” Dave said patting her arms where she was still gripping his hips although lighter than before. 

“I swear I’m clean.” She said, pulling out, getting up to head to the bathroom to get something to clean the two of them up. 

“I didn't think you weren’t. Trust me I’ve slept with a lot of riskier cases. Still don't have an STD yet. Although with how many risky cases I sleep with you’d think I would by this at this point.” Dave called after her shrugging. Jade eventually came back, cleaning mostly Dave up, throwing the now dirty washcloth in the laundry. 

The two lay there for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. 

“Do you want to stay? I’ll make something for breakfast in the morning.” Jade asked making Dave laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m cool with that,” Dave said, already putting his arms around her, snuggling up to her chest. Jade tensed for a moment, not having expected that. She then wrapped her arms around him, both falling asleep rather easy although the fact that they tired themselves out probably helped. 

Jade woke up the next morning very confused. Then she remembered everything that had happened. She peeled the other, who had been clinging to her torso the whole night before, replacing herself with a pillow. Dave snuggled into the pillow instead. Jade grabbed her phone heading out to the kitchen to check her phone and start making the breakfast that she had promised to make. When she opened up her phone she saw a few missing calls from John from last night and then a few texts from this morning. 

‘So I’m assuming you two fucked?’

‘and how would you know that?’

‘Well, there is the fact that Dave lives next to me and Karkat. Roxy also said that he never came home last night. Roxy his roommate’

‘fine, you caught me. :O’

‘Hey, I’m not saying that any of us have a problem with it at all just that Rose owes me 10 bucks.’

‘you bet on me and Dave sleeping together? >:O’

‘That and the fact that the two of you would get along. Rose said that while you two would get along, you wouldn’t really talk after this. My outcome won ;)’

‘i really should have expected this.’

‘Of course, that is just who I am. Congrats by the way. I thought it was supposed to be the best man and maid of honor who fucked tho not two of the bridesmaids/groomsmen.’

‘shut the fuck up!!!!!’

Jade rolled her eyes, putting her phone down, deciding to make pancakes. She smiled down at the pan, hoping that this wasn't the last time that they talked.


End file.
